Moon Prime: Thunderstruck
by Zangetsu22
Summary: When Crystal Tokyo starts to arise in Japan, it causes a mass worldwide phenomenon, and the attention of human demigod heroes known as The Uniters. Paranoid that it could lead to a monarchy, Team Leader, Noah and his crew are tasked to travel to Japan investigate. They are confronted by the supposed urban legends of Japan the Sailor Senshi and an old Uniters enemy who is behind it.
1. Prologue

**Note: Before you start reading I have to inform you of the what you are about to read. First, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own my OC characters. The Characters are based on an upcoming indie comic series that I might self-publish or have Boom or Image Comics do. Some of the characters of mine are prototypes to my official comic characters. Some of the characters of mine I created will be different from their official published stories. The team, Uniters that you are about the see in this story are a mature version of the characters I making in my comic. They have been through hell and have been through many adventures and fought lots of evil. Second, this story takes place 6 years after the Sailor Moon ending so the Senshi are around in their 20's and it's also in the 2000's when they are in high school and then when the series ends is where story starts in the future. Third, with that out of the way there will be plenty of new stories of the Sailor Senshi and my characters in this universe called "Moon Prime" Universe. It's universe where my Prototype comic characters exist along with Sailor Moon. My Characters include The Uniters, X-Treme Beast Squad, and Master Mage. With that said enjoy this epic tale of grand proportion.**

Beyond the Earth and lies the Moon. The Moon is thought to be a place where no one lives there. But, that is not true. There is a place that lies on the Moon. A kingdom called the "Moon Kingdom." The Big Palace has been empty for thousands of years, but it's as if it was brand new. The Palace shines and sparkles brightly throughout the night skies. It was captivating. But, the silence was then broken by some noise. Not just any noise, but one of a warping sound. It was big circular portal that comes out of nowhere.

Out of the portal comes a man, one that is cloaked while a hood covers his face. He is big, and muscular with an egyptian tattoo on his right toned arm. He looks around slowly to see his surroundings and starts to walk toward the the Moon Palace. He walks in small steps taking the time he needs to around the outside. He arrives at the front to Palace and enters. Inside, he looks around and sees a perfectly clean, and gigantic hallway. It's was one of royalty, one that belonged to a King, Queen or maybe a Princess. His attention then goes to a huge stairway. He starts to walk up bit by bit looking at big fancy portraits of five goddesses in different colored dresses. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and White. The faces were hard to describe, but they look otherworldly in a majestic way. Something unique and beautiful.

The man reached the top and spotted a big window. He heads to it and looks to a huge field of flowers. It spread far and wide throughout the back of the kingdom. A true sight to see. The man scoffed not amused by sight of the field. He did not give a dame about some flowers. He was searching and salvaging any useful items he can find for his unknown goal. He turns away from and steps on a ribbon. It was not just a normal ribbon, but, one of the color green. The Man then bended down to grab it. He stands up with the ribbon in hand and starts to feel on it. It was very soft to the touch of his finger tips. He then sniffed it to get a scent from it. He smirks. He then turns the ribbon around to see some dried blood on it. His smirk then turned into a huge malicious grin.

NEXT: DAWN OF THE CRYSTAL UTOPIA.


	2. Dawn of the Crystal Utopia

**Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, BUT I do own the OC prototype characters in the Moon Prime Universe. Enjoy!**

"Have you heard of the Senshi?" asks a shaggy brown haired man to a another guy who was lightly sleeping at his office desk. The African American man with the braided ponytail and glasses who was sleeping at his desk was named Noah Williams. Noah slowly opens his eyes to see his friend, Ian sitting in front of his desk looking at him. " The what?" Noah says in confusion. Ian clears his throat to explain again. " The Senshi, as in Sailor Guardians", Ian declares. " Ian, that is just an urban legend in Japan" Noah says. Ian just sighs. "I'm saying is that they could BE real. With all this stuff that's been happening to Tokyo recently, I'm pretty sure they ARE real" Ian says biting his lip in concern. Noah stop sits up in his chair to face Ian. " Although I'm concerned about what is happening in Japan, I can't see this being connected to an urban legend" Noah states. " Besides, this sounds stupid. All Tokyo enforced in Crystal?" " You seriously not gonna believe what's going on?" Ian says as he puts newspapers in front of Noah of their team's different adventures. " We faced Gods from other mythologies, supernatural forces planning to wipe humanity from the face of the earth, Satanic demons who corrupt the weak minded, but you can't believe...THIS?!" " What are you asking of me," Noah as Ian in frustration. " I'm asking are the least bit concerned? Ian says. " I told you I was!" Noah states. "Are you?" Ian asks. Noah pauses at his question. He then slowly looks at a picture on his desk of a beautiful silver haired asian woman with him in a lovingly embrace. Ian sees what he's looking at and knew what he was thinking. " Listen, man. I know how you feel about Aya. You can't that let that stop you from going Japan anytime." " She's dead and I couldn't protect her from the war we fought with the Emperor of Japan six years ago." Noah says as he clutches his hands together in a ball. " "I can't get her out of my head, Ian. We saved Japan from an old generation japanese clan, but at a terrible cost." " We ARE the Uniters, we unite but we can't bring people bak from the dead. I'm sure she would be proud of the man you are today." Ian goes over to Noah patting him on the shoulder. " You need to let go, and know that you have the ability to love again." Noah looked up at Ian and smiled a little. " It's hard to be a leader of a team of demigods that god created to protect the earth." Noah says. Ian smiles back at him. " I know." A woman who goes by the name of Emma Bradshaw/Torrent opens the office door in a hurry. " You guys need to see this." she says.

In the Uniters big conference room, seven people are watching the CNN news on a big television screen. Aside from Ian who is a normal human, all the people including are a group of demigods with supernatural abilities granted the christian god known as "Celestials." It consists of Travis Williams/Omega Bolt, Noah's younger brother with the power of Thunder, Emma Bradshaw/Torrent, a British redhead who controls water, Maria Parrietti/Kinesia, an Italian who has telekinesis and uses telepathy, Thomas Cheng/Fissure, a Chinese man who creates earthquakes and has super strength, Camilla Monteiro/Ariel, a Brazilian who controls the wind and the ability of flight, Sallah Barhom/Blitz, an Arab who has super speed, and finally the leader of the Uniters, Noah Williams/Blazer, who has the power of controlling fire, and summoning constructs of swords and blades. They were watching the news of the report of the uprising of the mysterious Crystal Tokyo. It showed of places in Tokyo starting to be encased in crystal. Those included Shibuya, Ikebukuro, and many others. " "Reports are coming in rapidly that this abrupt phenomenon in Tokyo" says the woman news reporter in front of the camera in a crystalized street. The facts that we know is that there's this new establishment for a world order under the name of Usagi Tsukino aka Neo Queen Serenity. " People in Japan are starting to call it "The Age of the Crystal World" and that they are worshipping her a Goddess. "I'm also getting that the people have been granted immortality by Serenity's blessing to purify the world of evil and states that she and her royal guard are the protectors of the earth. " "There is going to be an upcoming UN meeting in New York next this Friday to discuss this new event and for how the world precede with it. We will be getting more news as the days comes to the big meeting." Carol Burton, CNN News. "Back to you Grant" as Carol finishes her report, Ian with the remote turned off the TV. He then faces his team who is sitting around the meeting table. "Told you!" Ian says as he points to Noah. " Fine, The Queen is real, but I do feel like something weird is going on, Noah says while scratching his chin. " We know that this is something that people can't overlook" Travis says as he looks at his brother with concern. "You guys DO know what this might turn into, right?" "Monarchy," Maria continued with what Travis was saying. " Global Monarchy in fact." "We don't even know who this queen wants or is trying to accomplish," Emma projects to her teammates. " Everyone is well aware of what she wants, " Thomas says interrupting with a stern look. "But, it's not that simple as she claims it to be." The world is not so black and white as she seems it to be." "Thomas is right, but maybe I'm thinking she doesn't know anything about world politics." Sallah states. He then turns to Ian to ask a question. "Ian, how old did they say she is, the queen I mean." " Well, from what I heard she's around in her 20's, her royal guard are the same," Ian states tapping his finger on the table. "The government is gonna have a field day these coming years if we don't do something." "Noah, what's your call," Camilla asks while everyone turns to their leader to hear his course of action. "Well, as you know I never believed in those stories. Immortality? Purifying Evil from the souls of people? Right now I think we need to go and set the record straight with the queen and her kingdom. I believe they have GOOD intentions, it's just that they didn't think it through. Also, them not meeting with other world countries is making people very uncomfortable. We can talk it out with them and pick their brains and try to come to a compromise. Because, that's what we do we UNITE." Noah says as he finishes his speech. "Tom, get the "Zuniga" jet ready. Were moving out!"

The Zuniga was crossing Asia at a great speed. The Uniters were discussing how the team will operate for the mission while Thomas was in the cockpit flying the plane with Camilla. " Ok, we will split into teams of two with four people each," Noah declares as he points to his teammates. " Team A will be me, Emma/Torrent, Travis/Bolt, and Sallah/Blitz while Team B will be Ian as leader, Camilla/Ariel, Thomas/Fissure, and Maria/Kinesia. My team will be the one to negotiate talks with the queen at the palace, while B goes to investigate around Tokyo and get information from the citizens. Remember, we are here for some peace. We've been around the block with this. We know killing is never our way of doing things and is out of the question. No lethal force to anyone but, defend yourself if you need to, ok?" The team then nods at Noah's orders. "We're about to land in Tokyo, and were in Japan airspace and no single military has been contacted to attack us," Tom states. " Land in the heart of "Crystal Tokyo," Noah says to Tom as he does what he says. Tom slowly starts lands the Zuniga in an open space crystalized park. It lands firmly on the ground, while Team A and B start to get out of the back of the jet in their different battle suits. The Uniters team start to walk out of the park and on to a crystal street. They look straight ahead to see a castle a few blocks away. " Looks like Disney Castle if it was taken over by Elsa from Frozen," Travis jokes to lighten the mood. " Let's hope that she's more than Elsa is," Noah says looking at the castle. "All guys, move out." Team B went the opposite direction of Team A since they were heading straight to the castle. While walking Team A was looking at their surroundings of the Tokyo Streets. All of it was covered in shiny crystal. " It's really quiet , and everyone looks all so cheery about it," Sallah states looking around. " They must think that this Usagi/Serenity is a God for their nation", Emma declares to Sallah. Sallah just scratches his head in confusion. "Still, I do feel like this is almost to easy," Noah says. He then looks down at his feet while he's walking in amazement. " Ian said that there were some kind-," as Noah was trying the finish his sentence the clouds start to get cloudy. Team A looks up and sees a lightning bolt heading straight down at Noah. "NOAH, LOOK OUT!" Travis yells as he pushes his brother out of the way to get struck by the bolt himself. He absorbed the bolt and shook it off. Then other bolts come striking down randomly at Team A while they try to dodge them. " TRAVIS," Noah shouts at his brother as Travis nods at what he has to do. He reached his hands out into the sky . He was surrounded by yellow light while one by one the bolt stop randomly striking and disappeared while the clouds vanished as well. The Team regained their footing. " What the hell was that?," Sallah asks in more confusion. " Looks like someone knows we are here, and they were prepared," Emma states to the team as they look around to see if there were any enemies nearby. Noah faces his group. " Guys, we gotta keep going. We need to keep heading to the castle. If those bolts come back again we got Travis-," Noah pauses as he looks at his group looking shocked. " What,?" " Noah...turn around...SLOWLY," Travis tells Noah calmly as he can. Noah looked worried. He then felt the hairs on his back stand up. He heard electricity spark from behind him. Noah took travis advice and started to turn around slowly on the defensive. When he finally turned he was shocked with what he saw in front of him. A brown haired, tall, japanese beauty was 10 feet in front of him. She had a uniform of a sailor fuku on with green hills and a tiara with an antenna on it. Her eyes were pools of emerald green that Noah was entranced in. She had surges of electricity around her while in a offensive position waiting to meet eye to eye with Noah. " Who are you people?" the woman asks sternly as she was waiting for a response. Noah was still bewildered with he was seeing. "Y-you're one of the urban legends. You're REAL.

NEXT: THUNDER GODDESS vs CHILDREN of GOD


	3. Thunder Goddess vs Children of God

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, but my original characters are mine. Also, I know this is a Jupiter story. I was building up to her appearance. I'm also just setting up the new people she will be interacting with and her love interest. I'll be focusing on her in Chapter 3. Be Patient, folks!

"Answer Me! Who are you, people?" The brown haired woman said to the flabbergasted celestials. She was ready to attack the group. Noah turned his head quickly back to the group. "IAN WAS RIGHT, THEY ARE REAL!" Noah yells back at them. " NOAH!" Emma yells back at him and points her finger in his direction. When he's about to turn around his reflexes kicked in from the woman that was gonna sneak attack on him and he dodged her her punch. " Amazing. This beauty is fast," he thought while still dodging her blows. She tried her hardest to make every blow count, but missed Noah each time. " You're pretty good" the woman said while trying to kick him, but Noah caught her foot. " This is unbelievable, your speed, it's not like mine but, it almost is," Noah says softly to her. "Let go," she demanded Noah but, he held on. "I'm trying to answer you question. We just want to see Serenity." "What do you want with our queen?" she asks. Noah then let go of her leg. " It's to put a halt to her plans of taking over the-" just as Noah was about to finish his sentence she sucker punches in the gut that sends him a few feet back. Just as Noah was gaining his footing, the woman started spinning around with leaves circling around her. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The leaves started flying towards him rapidly he moves up his right arm and snapped his fingers. The leaves started burning with fire before they met him. "Jupiter", Noah stated. "As in the planet?" "Damn right!" the woman said. Noah sighed as he got up and walked towards her. Jupiter was in offensive position. "I feel like I should be fighting, but I'm not. I'm not gonna fight you" Noah said and stopped right in front of her. They were facing eye to eye and Jupiter was punched him again, but Noah didn't move. She shocked him, but still didn't move. " I have a healing factor. I dodged most of your attacks not to avoid them, but to see how you fight." Noah said. " So you're just mocking me? Damn you," she said as was preparing to attack Noah then broke the tension. "Are you an angel?" The woman paused for a moment . She then blushed. Some enemy out of nowhere not trying to fight her and is calling her an angel. " Noah, what are you doing?!" Stop letting your guard down!" Travis says calling out to him. " I-i can't. These urban legends...this one in particular...she's beautiful," says Noah as he then saw her blush harder. Jupiter was speechless. " Y-you think I'm beautiful?", she asks him. "You think I fall for someth-" he then interrupted her. "-I'm SERIOUS. Always have. I feel powerless," announced Noah to her. They looked at each other for a minute. Intrigued by one another, they didn't move. " All right, since my brother is out in dream world, I'll ask who are you?" Travis asks. "I want to know that question myself ," she states. " You come invading Crystal Tokyo, and not say why you are here. And what powers do you have to endure my attacks?" "We can explain later right now we need to get the castle. It's urgent," Sallah says. " That ain't gonna happen. I'm not letting you near Usagi-chan," announced Jupiter to the Uniters. "You and what army?" Travis retorted back at her. "THIS ONE," a voice called out to them. The Uniters all looked up at where the voice was coming from and it was on a small building. There three women with sailor fuku's on much like Jupiter are standing next to each other. One in blue, one in red, and one in yellow. They jumped down from the building and landed gracefully next to Jupiter. Travis and Noah jumped back away from the Senshi. "Remind me never to doubt Ian's rumor's again," Noah said to Travis. "Agreed," Travis said.

Back up north of Tokyo, Team B was walking in an alleyway. "We didn't get that much useful information did we?" Tom asks Ian. "But, we still got some," Ian says back to Tom. They walk in front of a trash dumpster and Ian pressed a button on it. The dumpster moved out of the way by itself and a door appears on the wall. "It's been awhile since we been to our base when the Japan War was happening," Maria says to the group. Ian opens to the door to see a flight of stairs. The team start going down the flight of stairs with the door closing behind them. They make it to another door at the bottom which Ian opens. The room that they go into was huge room with computers, TV's, kitchen, bedrooms, furniture, and library full of books. Ian goes to sit down at the computer desk, and puts on a small earpiece in his ear. " Noah probably has his communicator on, I'll see if he made some headway with the queen."

Back at where Team A is, They were confronted by the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Both groups were ready to attack each other. Noah's earpiece then started talking. It was Ian. "Noah, It's me. How goes the talks?" "Noah: We haven't even got into the castle yet." " Ian: You having trouble?" "Noah: You're right, man. They are real." "Ian: I'm not gonna say I told you so but, I will say to you that I told you so. Try to get back to the plane as quickly as you can so you can come back to the base." Noah: I met one named Jupiter. Are there other ones named after planets to?" Ian: Yeah. The Blue is Mercury, Red= Mars, Yellow=Venus, and Green is Jupiter. All powerful in their own right but not above us. Your job is get out now! You're guys are unprepared. Ian out." "Guy's we gotta go, we didn't have a plan for something of an ambush," Noah says to Team A. "You're not going anywhere until you answer why you want to see our queen," the blond haired Venus states. " These pathetic men look inferior. Don't waste your breath Venus, the only way to get answers is to make them talk," Mars proclaims. "Still there is something strange about them." "Be careful everyone. We can't be too careless with the enemy," Mercury tell the others. " I only faced their leader, but the others I haven't seen their powers yet. Guess we'll find out," Jupiter says. "What's with that Mars chick? I'm like standing right here," Emma says as she pouts. "Guys, pick a partner," says Noah as he puts up his fists. "I don't need my constructs for this. As soon as we find an opening, we get out of here. NON-LETHAL." The Senshi start attacking. Mars for Noah, Mercury for Emma, Venus for Sallah, and Jupiter for Travis. The Senshi showed no signs of letting up. "BUBBLE SPRAY," FIRE SOUL BIRD, SUPREME THUNDER, CRESCENT BEAM" All four shouted their attacks at Uniters. Emma and Noah are not phased by the attacks, while Sallah and Travis avoid the others. Sallah's super speed was hard for Venus to catch him. She uses her chain on him and catches him with it. He tries to struggle out of it but can't. The Bubble Spray was difficult for Emma to see, but, she wasn't worried at all. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION," Mercury says with the ice projectiles coming at her. Emma closes her eyes and covers her body in a veil scalding water. When the shards hit her they instantly melt fast. " Impossible." Mercury says as she pulls out her Super Computer and Goggles to analyze Emma. "She's something we have never seen before. Her level seems off the charts but, it feels like she's holding back against me." Just then she started to feel a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Emma behind her. Mercury looks back at where she was confused." "Of course I'm holding back. I faced other gods you can't comprehend." Emma pressure points Mercury and she passes out on her. " And what I did was a REAL illusion, love." Travis was was dodging Jupiter's blows. He was trying to find an opening. He knew his electric abilities won't work he's willing to kill, but thats not an option. Instead, he counters her physical moves. Jupiter was getting frustrated with him. "FLOWER HURRICANE." A lightning bolt comes down on him. Still he was unfazed by her attack. "How can you endure my attacks so easily, I don't get it," Jupiter asks. "Well baby, we're the children of god. we are demigods chosen by him," Travis says to her. " Children of God?" says Jupiter as she looks confused. " Yeah. But, that's all you need to know," Travis says as he cracks his knuckles a little. " One last thing, it seems my brother, out fearless leader has become smitten with you. He hasn't been this ignorant since 6 years ago." " Smitten? 6 Years?" and just as she was about to ask something else from Travis she get sucker punched in the gut by him with his blinding speed knocking her out. Mars and Noah were evenly matched. Noah didn't like earlier of what she thought of men. But, he was still focused on dodging her Fire Sniper attack. He wanted to finish fast and he knew what to do. It's an attack similar to chloroforming. "You are not human," Mars says shocked. Your speed, your strength, even your soul is unbelievable. Are you really our enemy?" In a blinding speed from 5 feet away, he was then in front of her and her personal space. "Depends on how you see us and the actions we have taken." Noah then holds her face and kisses her hard in the mouth. Mars eyes widen and she blushes badly, but then her eyes started to close. She felt hazy as if her brain started to be filed with hot air. It was not a normal kiss but a form of transferring hot air and humidity into the brain. Mars body became lifeless passing out. Noah laid her on the ground softly. Back to Venus fight, Sallah was still wrapped in her chain. He then started to vibrate. He was vibrating to shake out of the chain. " What the- don't try anything funny," Venus says to Sallah. The vibration rips the chain off him. " I just did." Venus uses here chain, but Sallah grabs the chain before it latches on to him and yanks it with Venus still holding it. The force of the yank makes come to him and his foot connects with her face passing her out from the kick. He drops the chain. " Let's get out here, guys. I did not feel good about this." 2 hours later, Venus wakes up to see her friends still passed out. " Who the hell are those guys. I need to tell Usagi-chan."

Back at the secret base, Team A and B regrouped and talked about their experiences. " Found any info about them," Noah asks Ian. " I did a little digging by some people. It seems that they have other alias's. You said they call her Usagi-chan as an honorific of endearment," Ian says. "That means they are all friends with her. Two went to high school with her. Ami Mizuno/Mercury, and Makoto Kino/Jupiter." As soon as Ian said Jupiter's real name he stated drifted off in his head " Makoto...heh, Ma-ko-to." Travis elbowed him to snap him back into reality. " The others went to different schools. Rei Hino/Mars and the Leader Minako/Venus. That's all I got. I need to do some more digging up," Ian says. "So what do we do now?," Camilla asks the group. " We lay low for now," Noah says. " We know it won't be east to get in ourselves. We weren't prepared for the Sailor Senshi, but we will be if we meet them again next time." I suggest we see this play out with the UN meeting and take it from their. We can still go outside but we have to be incognito. We'll figure out a way. We always have." "Still with this whole incident it's left me wondering," Maria says as she states her question. "Can you imagine people around the not agreeing to their terms. Or worse, other evil people, organizations, cults, or leaders trying to gain their power and tech for themselves?" What are they gonna do about the world objecting to them?"

A million miles away in South America there is an underground base with a science lab full of scientists. It's full of computers and machines. A portal opens up and out comes the huge cloaked man with the egyptian markings on his right arm. He takes off his hood and his face is that of an egyptian. He has a scar on his left eye and has a black ponytail. He holds the green ribbon that he got on the Moon Kingdom in his hands. "How may I be of assistance, Lord Anubis" says a Russian scientist. "What of the 4 bodies we found in the dark kingdom?," Anubis asks. "They have been resurrected with our technology and are more better than in their previous life." "Show them to me." Anubis commanded. The Russian scientist lead him towards the four capsule tubes. The scientist pressed a button to activate the opening of them. Inside them were the 4 resurrected Shintennou, Nephirite, Zoiscite, Kunzite, and Jadeite. They were all naked coming out of the capsules. " Four Generals, come and meet you new master," Anubis declares while the four of them bowed in his presence. " How may we serve you, Anubis-sama," Jadeite said. "You my precious Jadiete are going to get a second chance at life at exacting revenge upon the Sailor Senshi," Anubis then gives Nephirite the green ribbon. he looks at it and smirks. 'It's her," he says. "Yes, and you will help me defeat them all." Anubis declared. " Do you think you are capable of beating them?" The scientist asks. " The Generals powers have been augmented that they can take on the Senshi, but what about you and you old foes?" " You underestimate me, Dr. Rasputin," Anubis boasts proudly. " Once I wield the power of any of the Senshi and the Queen Serenity, I will rule Crystal Tokyo and I will be invincible! None will stand in my way! Soon, I will show this world a war, the likes of which have ever been seen. And, I will see to it that the Uniters will be utterly annihilated."

NEXT: NEGOTIATE


	4. Negotiate

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, but my original characters. Also, for those confused about the timeline, chronologically this takes place at the manga ending, and the Senshi started middle and high around '03 so they graduate at '07. The six years later is late 2013 where my whole story begins. Also, that Frozen didn't come out till Nov 27th so how Travis made the joke in Chap. 2 was that he and Noah went to the Hollywood premiere on Nov. 19. So yeah the story is around November. Also, the Rei Hino I'm writing is the manga version, NOT the anime one. Enjoy!**

Friday, November, 29th 2013 at the United Nations in New York. The large international meeting about Crystal Tokyo was underway in heated discussions. The Japanese Prime Minister was defending how great the new Silver Millennium is to japanese society. The U.S. President was silent at the Japanese POV of Crystal Tokyo, but China's President was very angry saying that it' s Japan's way to fund their military. The President of S. Korea was the same except she wasn't blunt as China. The British PM was really worried as well as was France and Germany. Japan has Crystal Tokyo as the Hub of everything and given Japan's track record from WW2 they are afraid of the technology Queen Serenity would supply the small Island nation. Australia PM told the others of what is the queen's opinions on thinking her kingdom can govern the world. He tells them that they sit down with her at a meeting and talk with her. The U.S. President chimed in to say that she's very sick and has a cold. He then states that everyone should agree to making Crystal Tokyo join the U.N. as a separate entity from Japan with the P.M. not thrilled about it. Every country on the committee agrees in union with the start of talks with the queen.

Inside the Crystal Castle, Makoto was leaning on one of the walls in deep thought. She couldn't get the fight from Wednesday out of her head, and him as well. To her it looked like he was in deep pain, but relief to see someone like her as if she was his savior. Just then a hand was flown in waving in front of her face. She snapped back into reality to see that Ami was standing in front of her. "Ami-chan!" Makoto says jumping a bit at the surprise. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I didn't mean to startle you in your thinking," Ami said. Mako then smiles at her. She shakes her head. " No, it's okay. I feel a little dazed that's all. So, what did you want me for?" "Did you forget about our meeting?" Ami asks her. " I'm on my way to the meeting room. You don't want to be late, too." " Oh, right. Of course," Mako said nodding. An hour later the meeting was in a deep conversation with the Former Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity on her throne. Minako, Rei, Ami and Mako were there along with Luna and Artemis. "This enemy is extremely powerful. We were merely cockroaches to them," Mina states to the group. " Back at the fight, I felt some mysterious aura around the four," Rei answered the group. There aura was not in a way evil, just otherworldly and godlike." "And I will never forgive their leader for...for what he did to me," Rei said angrily remembering Noah sucking her face, and making her pass out. She gritted her teeth while clenching her fist in a ball. "Actually, me and Luna found some information about the group we fought," Ami said. She showed some holograms of the core 7 and info on each member. "They are demigod like human beings called "Celestials". They gained their abilities from the christian god. Their powers activate through their adolescent age." Sigma level are the most powerful of celestials able to level entire cities." Artemis gulps loudly. "They can level cities ?" Minako questioned surprisingly. "No wonder they held back." " So that's why my attacks didn't phase their leader or his brother," Mako stated. "We also have something else about them," Luna interjects. " They are hated by some of the outside world as being Status Quo changers. They have saved the Earth dozens of times and has united countries that were enemies with each other." "Hence their team name "The Uniters," Rei continued after Luna. " I believe they could be allies to us," Luna projects. " They could help us protect the New Silver Millennium and Usagi-chan." Rei took a step forward to Luna. " By our encounter, I think they were willing to stop us, Luna." She says with a frown on her face. "Because you all antagonized them," says Luna countering Rei. "We couldn't let them come in freely through our territory, can we?" Mako asked. "Still, the reason they wanted to see is because of Usagi-chan's recent queendom as earth's protector last week." Ami states to the group. "They are not the only ones that disagree. In fact, the majority of other countries are a very paranoid of us." "Ami-chan, that's cause they are nothing but selfish jerks," Mako says as she grits her teeth a bit. "They don't know what's good for them. With Usagi-chan as the queen of earth, she can protect everyone. She doesn't need help. All she needs is US. "Minako nods at Mako's little speech. Her attention then turns toward Usagi on the throne smiling a little. "Usagi-chan, what should we do?" Mina asks as the other Senshi turn towards their queen. "I have a big responsibility to the people of this planet." Usagi starts off saying. "To keep them safe from threats that can destroy the power of love and friendship. I am the ruler and need all the people's bonds I can get. All I want is the earth's love so that I can raise Chibiusa when she is born in a world with no hate. No more wars, just peace." The Senshi all smiled at the queen's speech. "You have really grown Usagi-chan," Luna says praising her. "That's our Queen," Jupiter says pumping her fist in the air. "I believe in you Usagi-chan," Ami says. " We all do," Rei says as she was folding her arms. "We are with you to the bitter end," Mina proclaims. " Thank you everyone. My heart goes out to all of you," Usagi says touching her heart. Artemis and Luna smiles as well. "I am extremely excited to meet these celestials. They sound really amazing. I would like to have dinner with their leader," Usagi saying curiously. "My queen, I don't think we can seem to find them," Artemis answers up to Usagi. "They could be anywhere in Tokyo." " I don't think they will be hard to find," Usagi says to him. She then looks to the Senshi. "If you see any of the Uniters, make sure to extend the invitation to dinner with me to their leader." All the Senshi kneel down in front of her. "YES MAAM," all four said in union.

Noah and Maria were running on the rooftops together in their fall jackets. They were doing acrobatic moves from top to top while talking to each other. "You sure it's okay to send Herbie out the scout the surroundings of the castle," Maria asked Noah about his pet snow owl, Herbie. " Herbie's the best scouter and messenger I have," Noah tell her. " He may be clumsy, but he's very loyal and sticks to what he is doing. I love him dearly, and was the pet that Aya gave me before she passed away." "But, I know you are over her, and at least you have a piece of her with you wherever you go," Maria tells him softly. Noah looks at her and smiles. Just then his attention caught something from below. He was looking at a spacious bar with dozens of angry looking people in their shouting. "Maria, read they are saying," Noah told her. She put her two index fingers on her right temple and closes her eyes. "I-It...sounds like they are angry...about the queen. They hate her and don't want her...taking control of their lives. They want to start a rebellion." She opened her eyes and took her finger off her temple. "We can't let that happen. We gotta calm the fire before it spreads." Noah says to Maria. "Let''s go." They jump down from building to building until to they reached ground level. They then we inside the bar where there was angry japanese citizens rallying up to form a rebellion. "They think that can take our freedom away!?" The Rebel leader says yelling on top of a table. The people yelled in agreement. "WE will not stand for this. We will gather more people on our side to see that this monarchy gets torn from the inside out. They think can make the rules on who gains a longer life? I say I rather die like a mortal." People cheered loudly. Just to get everyone's attention Noah puts two pinkies in his mouth and made a loud whistle. The whistle reverberated around the bar for everyone to here. They stop their cheering and looked to Noah and Maria. Everyone took a step back away them. Everyone whispered that Noah was the one who lead the young generation of Japan to victory against the old generation in the Great Japan War. "Look, you are only gonna make this worse," Noah started saying to everyone. " If you go rebelling, they have the power to kill you. They are way out their league it's suicide. I know you want freedom from this monarchy that the queen desperately wants. But, it won't do no good to act like uncaged beasts. Only way you all gain your freedom and the world's as well is for us to try to reason to them." The Rebel Leader jumped down from the table and moved towards Noah. "And what makes you sure they want to reason with you, Child of God?" The Leader said getting in Noah's face. "We are working one it," Noah says standing his ground. "Some things take time. I promise we will sort this out but, for now the people need to stay patient. It will all work out." The Leader then got out of Noah's face. "There better be some result or we are tearing it to the ground. We don't need their protection. Japan was fine as it was," The Leader proclaimed pointing a finger at Noah's chest. "I know," Noah says calmly to him while lowering to man's finger on his chest. "Have a nice day, Ladies & Gentlemen," he said as he walked out with Maria looking back at the group a bit. "Maria, go back to the base without me. We are done for today with scouting. I'm gonna find Herbie. He should be back by now. I'm gonna try to see where he is in case he's in trouble," Noah says to Maria. " Okay. Be careful, Noah," she says. She then starts running into the direction they came from with Noah looking up in the sky sighing. "God, please help me through this ordeal."

NEXT: HERBIE THE CUPID OWL


	5. Herbie The Cupid Owl

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also I'm gonna try to space my story so it makes easier for people to read the dialogue. I would like it if people tell me their views about the story so far. I would love that. Also, I know the Senshi got defeated that easily but it was only for the Inners. I haven't introduced the Outers. Especially Haruka. This is a story about the Sailor Senshi and their hubris for being earth's protectors in a world full of other superheroes and villains mostly out of their league. It's not mean spirited. It's a source of conflict. And like I said this is Jupiter's Story and she will have a lot of awesome moments. I promise. **

Back at Anubis's secret base, Anubis was talking to the revived Shitennou. The four of them were in a side line waiting for him to talk. Anubis eyes were studying his new servants. He then spoke up to them.

"This will be the first step for total domination of Crystal Tokyo. For that I have a plan."

"What is it you want us do, Anubis-sama," asked Kunzite stepping forward. " You it won't be that easy to take over their kingdom."

"I know. Which is why you all will be impersonating some of the Uniters team members and Noah," Anubis says to them.

"How?" Zoiscite questioned on the impossible task commanded by their new lord.

Anubis then smiles and goes over to a little box on the table. He took the box with him to show the four of them what's inside. He opened it in front of them to reveal colored watches.

"These are what you will be using," Anubis says showing them. "These watches me and my science group created to disguise you. This has been tested and ready to go and is 100% successful into the Celestials looks. You may each pick one of your choice."

The first to get a watch was Jadeite, who picked the blue one. He puts it on and changes into Thomas Cheng. "This will do nicely,"he says to himself.

The second was Nephrite who then went for the red watch. He then transforms in to Noah Williams. " Oh, so I'm the leader? Interesting."

Third one was Zoiscite who picked the green one. It transforms him into Sallah Barhom. "Amazing technology. Very unique."

The last one was Kunzite who then picked the yellow one. He then transforms into Travis Williams, Noah's brother. "Hmm."

With them in their new disguises, Anubis closes the box and puts it back on his table.

"You all are gonna infiltrate and ruin the Uniters reputation for peace with the Moon Kingdom. It will cause them to go to and either destroy each other or the Senshi defeats them while you take the advantage of destroying them and the Queen," Anubis elaborated.

"That won't be easy, my Lord," Jadeite answers. "That infernal Sailor Mars will be able to know our true identities."

"That is what you will all do as well," Anubis said. " You need to take out Mars in order to move forward with the plan. You need to take her out fast before she tells anyone about you all. Understand?"

The four bowed to him in loyalty. "YES, MY LORD!" The four said in union.

Makoto was just coming out of the nearest grocery store. She felt happy as she finished her grocery shopping.

"I think I know what I'm gonna cook today," she says to herself. "It's gonna be great."

She was in her head a bit until something caught her attention on the sidewalk. She gasped as she sees a wounded snow owl with a damaged wing on the ground. She hurried to it's side to look at it closer.

"You poor thing," Mako says to the wounded bird. " Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up!"

She took one hand to pick up the bird carefully while putting her arm through the handle of her grocery bag. Just then she heard a distant voice. It was familiar to her. He was screaming "Herbie" a lot of times. It then got louder and louder until she saw who it was when her came around the corner running. It was Noah and he looked exhausted. He then looked in the direction where Mako was looking. They took a moment and then they reacted to each other.

"YOU?" They both say in union. Noah was in a vulnerable position and did not care how she saw him.

"I don't have time for you now," she shouted at him. " It's an emergency. If your trying to get in my way-" Noah interrupts her to run up to her with his pet owl in her hand.

"Herbie, oh thank god." Noah said relieved. " I thought I lost you."

"Herbie?" Mako says in confusion. "Is this your pet owl?"

"Yeah," he says to her. "Herbie means the world to me. Dear God, he's been hit. I'm not gonna fight. I care about s him more."

She couldn't believe it. The leader of these demigods is this soft, caring person. He didn't care about her as an enemy. Right now he wants to save the pet that he cares about.

"I have some stuff in my apartment to fix him up a bit, but he need to se a vet after," Mako told Noah.

"Then lead the way," he said urgently wanting to save Herbie. Mako nods. "Follow me." she says as she gave Noah his pet for him to hold while he follows her lead.

Inside her flowered filled apartment, Mako was using some bandages and a tiny plaque boards to wrap Herbie's wing. Noah was watching her work from her kitchen table amazed as how she was handling his pet.

"When did you learn about fix wings on birds?" Noah asks her curiously. "Well, I use to work in a animal center in college for part time," she answers him. I wanted to try something new in my life, and I love animals. I learned all different methods of taking care of animals. feeding, bathing, exercise, you name it. Although I'm not a legit vet, I still am confident in my abilities."

Noah was surprised. A woman who was confident in her abilities, but is actually really caring. The person that was like that to him was Aya. but, her tries not focus on his dead lover and focuses on the woman in front of him who is dazzling him.

"You're really amazing, he said bluntly to her. Mako too in what he said and blushed a little. They only met by fighting one another a few days ago and yet she is interested in what he has to say. His voice, his manners, and his compliments. She can't understand why is he thinking of her as some goddess?

"Hey, I'm almost done with him. I'll talk to you in a minute, kay," She said back to him. Noah nodded and gave her the time she needs. He was sitting on her couch watching from the other room. he wasn't impatient he was relieved.

"I have to say, that is a gorgeous looking owl," she says to him. Her fingers were caressing the feathers of the undamaged wing. It felt soft and fluffy like cat. Probably not Luna or Artemis but just a cat. She then comes into the room and takes her gloves off and then sits oppositely from Noah on the couch.

"You said Herbie was really important to you, right?" she asks him. " What happened with you and him?"

Noah took a deep breath and sighed. "Its was one of a girlfriend of mines. but then she passes away and leaves her owl with me." He then bit his lower lip in frustration.

Mako didn't like the sound of his girlfriend dying. " What was her name," she asks Noah. Noah turned his head away from her to signal he's not ready to talk about it yet. "It's too early to say to you at the moment." Noah says to her. "Right now, I want to know how Herbie's doing."

Mako cleared her throat a bit before telling him. "Herbie will be just fine. I helped him a little but he needs to recover in a abut a week," she says. "If you would, you could leave him hear and I can babysit him for a while."

Noah felt joy. That Herbie is in good hands. He reached out for her two hands crying and grateful to her for saving the owl.

"Thank You, thank thank you!" Noah says to her as griped her hands tightly with his. She was taken back a bit. He's really a kind hearted person. She blushed even more with what he says. 'It was nothing, really," she says with a smile on her. "I'm glad I helped you."

"I really have to make it up to you," he says. "No, no it's fine um what's your name? I didn't catch it before," she says to Noah.

He reaches out his hand to her in a friendly hand jester and she agreed to shake.

"The name is Noah Williams, leader of the Uniters and activist around the world. "My name is Makoto Kino. It's great to meet ya, Noah-kun."

"I have to make this up to you somehow," he insisted. "It's okay, Noah-kun. I just wanted to help." she says to him. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

"How about we go out to lunch with each other, my treat," Noah said to Mako as jumped back a little. They just met and he wanted some bonding time with her.

"Woah. Noah, I...I..I don't know what to say-" she says when Noah then interrupts her. "As new friends getting to know each other, that's all he said. She then felt a lot of weight off her shoulders. She thought he was rushing into something with her but, he wanted some time getting to know her better. She smiles at him as she looks at his eyes. She never seen his eyes before but, they were violet purple. She was very intoxicated by his eyes so much it felt like she was in a trance. "You know," she says. "You do look like my senpai when I was young. Handsome, gentle and kind. You actually remind me of him."

"Funny, you kinda remind me of my girlfriend in lots of ways too," he said. The two of them stopped talking for a moment to have some silence looking into each other. They then started laughing hard. "Small world," Makoto said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing. She then regained her posture. " Noah-kun, I'll have lunch with you if you do me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked her. She then moved closer to look directly in her serious eyes. "The Queen wants to have dinner with you. She has invited you for a special dinner with you. And, It's only you.

Noah was surprised at what she said. But, he knew this was the opportunity he was waiting for. He was not gonna waste it.

'Yes," he says. "I'll be honored to be invited. Makoto then smiles at his decision. In the other room, Herbie was sleeping soundly with his bandaged wing in him.

NEXT: ROYAL DINNER AND HUBRIS


	6. Royal Dinner & Hubris

**Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. Also, I know people will hate me for this, but, I do not like the Shittenou. I mean I don't like them as characters. They are just there as cannon fodder and love interests to the Senshi. I HATE THAT. They are such smug bastards. By fodder I mean the manga counterparts, not the anime. The anime had me liking them for being original from the manga. I enjoyed Kunzite and Zoiscite's relationship, Naru and Nephirite's romance, and Jadeite's mustache twirling antics. So just in case you see me being mean spirited to the characters, now you know why. Please tell me what you think of the story and, I'm open to critique. **

Makoto was pacing around in the main hall with the other Senshi with her. All of them were in their royal dresses for the dinner with the Uniters leader, Noah Willams/Blazer. She was a bit nervous because this could wrong very fast. With the Senshi coming into contact with the Celestials a few days ago, there will be some tension going on. She started taking deep breaths to subside her nervousness.

"This is getting me excited," she says in her head. "Maybe it's because we might not have to come into fighting them again. Noah can understand Usagi-chan's views into protecting the Earth and join us."

She looked around to see what her friends were doing. Ami was reading a large book with her reading glasses on. She always hid her emotions sometimes by having her head in a book. Rei was meditating with her eyes closed near the front door. Minako was leaning on a wall tapping her feet in eagerness to get the dinner over with.

"He's 5 minutes late," Mina said to the group. " He should be here." "Maybe, he chickened out because he must've heard how powerful Usagi is from Mako-chan," Rei says. Mako turns her head viciously to Rei. "I didn't tell him nothing of the sort, Rei-chan." she says. "But, you DID invite the enemy into your apartment," Rei says firing back at her. "Because his pet owl was injured," Mako countered her. "He was the owner and he did not want to fight me at all. He was just worried about his pet." "And then he probably asked you out to get close to you so he can go spy on us." Rei says bluntly to her. "We never talked about anything about a date except retuning the favor," Mako says lying to her. "That's why he came here to fulfill his promise. We are just acting like honorable people." Whatever. I just don't like him," Rei snorts. "Because his kissed knocked you off your feet, literally," Mina says as she snickers to herself much to Rei's annoyance.

Suddenly, the huge door rings. "Oh, he's here!" Ami says closing her book and heading towards the door. The girls were standing formally to meet Noah. Ami opens the door. She sees Noah looking handsome in his blue suit and blue/yellow stripped tie with his own glasses on and smiles a bit. She also notices that she is holding a bouquet of roses. "Welcome, to Moon Castle, Noah Williams," Ami says as she holds out her hand to him gesturing for a hand shake. Noah was amazed by how she looked. Her blue features along with her dresses really made her something amazingly beautiful even though petite. He then reached out his hand out to her to grab hers.

"It's very nice to meet you...Mrs. Mercury I presume?" Noah asks her for assurance.

"Yes." she says nodding to him. "I'm Sailor Mercury, but you call me Ami Mizuno. Now, if please my Queens is awaiting."

Ami shows Noah into the castle. Noah's eyes first then spots the other Senshi. Rei was the next one to approached him next. She looks at him with glaring eyes while talking to him.

"Hello, Leader of the Uniters. My name is Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars." she says to him. Noah wasn't stupid to how she was acting. He knew she wouldn't take it well to what he did fighting with her. "Yes. Nice to meet you, too," he says to her. "Listen Mrs. Rei, about that fight-"

"I have nothing to say but to welcome you," Rei says interrupting his apology to her. She then starts to walk her way to the dinning hall while while Mina came up to him. "My name is Minako Aino, Sailor Venus. I'm the Leader of the Senshi/Royal Guard." she says. "I thought the leader was the Queen," Noah asked Mina. "I'm actually the true leader of the Senshi and the Queen is just the head of everything," Mina says. "Now, we mustn't keep the queen waiting. Follow me."

Ami, and Mina walked ahead of him while Mako stays by him trying to talk to him.

Noah was looking at the huge crystal palace. He was in awe with how everything was overwhelming to him. He felt nauseous a bit. He sees all the royal knight guards lined up straight next to the walls not moving an inch. It made him a bit uncomfortable as well.

"You okay?" Mako asks him. "A little," he says. "It's just... huge things like this make me feel uncomfortable." "The castle is nothing but the best for our Queen," she says smiling to him. She then notices the flowers he was holding. "What are the flowers for?" "Who else? The Queen." he says.

They all make it to the dining hall with Rei already there ahead of them. The Senshi then kneel when they see the queen come in. Noah was the only one standing and just bows his head a little. Usagi smiles brightly when taking a glance at Noah.

"So you must be Noah," she says to Noah. "It is a pleasure to meeting you." "The pleasure is all mine, Queen Serenity," Noah says smiling back at her. She holds out her hand for him to kiss it and he does. " Forgive me for my tardiness, but I was picking some flowers for the occasion." Noah shows Usagi the flowers and gives them to her, She accepts them gladly and inhales the scent of the roses.

"Roses! These are so beautiful. You shouldn't have," she says as she calls for a servant woman to take her new roses to her room. "Now let's all sit down before the food gets cold."

They all then head to the big dinning table. It filled with all kinds of delicious food including a roasted pig which Noah kinda grimaced at. They all sat down with Noah sitting next to Rei much to her irritation. They began feasting. "My husband will be a bit late. So please forgive," Usagi says to Noah. "It's okay. I don't mind." Noah says to her.

Noah ate to his delight. The food was really good. "Mrs. Serenity, the food is amazing here. Give props to the cook." Noah says after swallowing. "Thank you so much Noah-kun," she says. "The cooks are good, but it was Mako-chan overseeing the cooking." Noah turns to Mako surprised. "You can cook?" he asks her. "Absolutely! The best there is." she jokes to him. Noah smirks a little at the new info of her.

Mina swallows her broccoli and begins speaking. "Usagi-chan, I think we should discuss the matter at hand." "Of course," Usagi says. She uses her napkin to wipe a little food off her mouth. Noah sits up a little to when the discussion they were here about was about to begin.

"I wanted to say this actually. I thought you guys are just urban legends," he says to Usagi. "You can't be real. Crystal Tokyo can't be real. This is like a dream." "We are very much real. We just have been saving the world in private," Usagi says. " I know this is so sudden but you see we have been around for a very long time."

Noah leans forward into the table wanting here what Usagi has to say. "Please explain," he says to her politely.

" The things is we weren't really human beings to begin with." she says to him. We were all princesses of each planet of the solar system 1000 years ago. My royal guard/friends were there to protect me. I later found my husband to be on Earth, Endymion. But, there came a war between the Moon Kingdom and the people of Earth that destroyed us and we all died in the process. Years later we were reincarnated into our new selves sent to protect Earth."

Noah was silent. But, he was intrigued that reincarnation exist in the universe. He was Christian anyway so he really never believed in that. He then thought that the Senshi are different beings that it could happen to them and not anyone else. "Reincarnated" he asked.

"Yes," Usagi answered. "We were born again to fight for the Earth. It was destiny. We found out later by my daughter from the future that the Moon Kingdom will be rebuilt again, but this time on Earth. We found out about all the things that will happen to us and have prepared accordingly. I was destined to take the throne of my former mother, Queen Serenity and lead everyone to peace and happiness. I really want to achieve what I'm meant to do. I want to be the protector of this earth and have people of the world come to me for protection. Also, With my friends and my wonderful husband anything is possible. They people who do evil or invaders of earth will have to go through me and my friends."

Noah looked serious at her. He couldn't express how he felt when she was talking.

"Noah," she says to him. He raises his eyebrow a little wanting to know what else she has to say. "I would like you and your friends to join my Kingdom." Noah cocked his head a bit at her request.

" I need more allies on my side to swear their loyalty and trust to me so that we can cooperate to build a better world. I can't do anything on my own and I acknowledge that. That is why I'm asking you and your team to help further a better Moon Kingdom and Earth."

After Usagi's speech, Noah sat back in his chair. He used his napkin to wipe some food from his mouth. He then puts it on the table and clears his throat.

"Yeah," he started saying. "I don't that's gonna happen. The Senshi all look at him surprised. "Based on the story you have told me and the way your past was and what you want to make the future, I'm gonna safely assume that you have a lot of ignorance." "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mina yells as she stands up. "Mina-chan, it's ok. Sit down, let him speak." Ami said as she tugged on Mina's dress for her to sit back down. Mina eventually sat back down still upset.

"You must be really green to politics, right," Noah says. "You just suddenly come out of nowhere and deliberately claim yourselves as the # 1 protector of earth and you think nobody isn't gonna say anything?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Usagi says. " Everybody will have what they want and all need to do is come to me for help." " What, like immortality and that's it," Noah asks. "Are you gonna feed the starving children in Haiti the same food that you are providing for this banquet? Are you gonna stop all wars by force by yourself? What if nobody doesn't want immortality and want to die like normal human beings?" "Why do people want to die normally when they can live forever?" Usagi asks in concern. "And what is Haiti?" Noah was taken back her asking those questions especially Haiti. He then started chuckling to himself causing the Senshi to look at him intensely. Rei was getting more angry with him. Mina was breathing harshly, Ami was eating a bit and nervous, and Mako was appalled with what Noah was saying about her Queen. The room was really tense, and Noah just about had enough and couldn't bare it. Also, Mamoru sneaked while Noah was talking.

"I can't believe you really this air headed," he says in an upset tone. " I suggest getting to know politics and how the world works. Your Majesty, being a protector is not something that can be attained, it has to be earned. Also, there is no such thing as a Number 1 protector. Let me give you a little update on who things go in this day and age of heroes. You may not know this but, there are other people of my species and others who are not who are superhuman. You think you and your friends are the center of the universe? You have no idea."

"There are more people like you?" Usagi asks Noah. "Yes. Not only are there a lot of people like me but, lots of enemies we have battled and encountered." "Well they will not mess with the earth anymore," Usagi says to him, " You are not following me," Noah says. " There are things that are even way out of your league! Forces that you have no knowledge against that we other meta humans have. And since you are a new empire, the world will not stomach your monarchy. you can't just close your ears off like some child. We ALL need to keep the earth safe. Not just you. That's my problem with joining you. Hubris. You have the hubris of a little girl who can't see the real world until reality slaps you in the face."

"Dammit, Noah that's enough," Mako shouted at him while Rei grabs his collar. 'You got some nerve talking to our queen like that." They both looked at each other intensely looking to might attack each other. Noah grabbed her hand and took it off his collar. He saw everyone looking at him with Usagi looking very sad. Noah looked back to see that Mamoru was looking angry as him as well. He then stands up from the table and pushes his chair in. "Thank you for the food. I'll see myself out." He then heads on out of the hall. Mako looks back him and bows at Usagi before heading after Noah. "I'll see him out, Usagi-chan." she says as she runs after him.

Mako catches up to Noah before he gets to the door. "What the hell was THAT in there," she asks him angrily. " My true feelings, Mako," he said. "I couldn't just lie to her." "You were suppose to agree, Noah-kun." she says to him. "That was what she was expecting." "Well, I wasn't expecting that. She wanted to control me and my friends who she doesn't even know." he says pointing in the direction of the dining hall. "The Uniters UNITE. We do not control nor conform to anyone or anything. An alliance is still possible when the Queen sees what I'm saying."

'I can't believe this," Mako said to him. "I thought you would be ok with this." "I'm not being mean spirited about, Mako-chan," Noah says. "I'm just being a realist. I've been around the block a lot of times to know when someone doesn't know real world. I think she is destined for greats things, but has to put the pedal on the breaks for some things. You all will get what I'm saying sooner or later. There is a world beyond Tokyo that has supernatural people you may not seen. "

Noah started heading to the door with Mako watching him. " Thanks for for the meal. Also, you are an amazing cook." Mako blushes bright red for him to see. He always knew what the right buttons to push with her. "My pleasure." "Remember, Sunday we have our thing." Noah said reminding her. "I'll be there," she says. "Herbie should be fully recovered when we meet each other Sunday." Noah smiled happily at her. She always liked it when her smiled. It felt elating to her that this supposed leader doesn't take everything to seriously. "Thank you. Remember too, freedom is the right for everyone, Mako-chan."

Noah then went out as the big doors closed behind him. Mako then leaned back on the door and sighs in relief. "Thank god this is over."

NEXT: "PLATONIC" DATE


	7. Platonic Date

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. On with the show!**

Sunday Morning. Makoto was getting ready for her and Noah to have their little get together. She was wearing a green sweater and with a long brown skirt. To top it off the shoes she was wearing were leather black boots. She always dresses like a model and she makes it look good. Herbie was on a her kitchen stool looking at her dress. He cooed a little getting her attention. She smiled at him.

"You ready to go meet Noah, Herbie?" she says. Herbie just cocked his head and opened his beak and cooed. She chuckles a little while taking him on her to put him in his portable cage. After that she takes her brown coat and the cage, then she heads on out while turning off the lights.

Makoto walks down the sidewalk with Herbie in his cage. She admiring how sunny the day is. The sun reflecting on the crystals was beautiful. She then turns the corner to a cafe. She goes into it not knowing that there were two figures watching her from above. They were the Outer Senshi Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

Inside the cafe, Mako sees Noah waving for her attention at a table with two coffee. She heads over there and sits down on the other side of the table and puts Herbie's cage down.

"You picked a cafe for us to meet?" she asks him. "Yeah, why not?" he says back to her. He pushes the other coffee to her. "Here. This is yours." "Thanks." she says to him. She blows the cup a bit and takes a sip. "So, what do you want to talk about ?" Mako asks him. "Well, you," he says to her with Mako pointing to herself. "Me?" "Yeah, I wanna get to you. Your wants, your desires, your dreams. I'm not here to talk about the Kingdom that much." Mako was surprised that he would want to talk casually with her despite tension from a day ago.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo in Azabu Juuban. My parents were lawyers and died when I was younger." "How?" Noah asks her. "Plane" she says. Noah hanged his head a bit in remorse. "Oh, don't worry, I've been way over it," she says. "Still, by my parents dying it made me a stronger person. My mother was a fantastic cook that taught me how to cook , and my dad also was a jujitsu instructor on the side of from his lawyer career. He always taught me some techniques and to hone my abilities. It made me feel good about myself. I'll still miss them though. My hobbies are gardening, video games, shopping, martial arts, swimming, ice skating, baking and reading romance novels. My goal is to own a bakery or flower shop."

"Wow," Noah says surprised with how multitalented she was. "Now what about you," she says to him. "I was born in San Diego, California. My parents are divorced and I have a stepmother now. My dad is an entrepreneur and my previous mother was one as well. Still, I have no idea why my mom left my dad though. My hobbies are reading all types of material, video games, movies, writing novels, drawing, baseball, Japanese culture, and poems. My goal would be a professional novelist."

"That's great that you want to write books," Mako says. "You want to write romance novels as well?" "Of course," Noah says. "Then I'll be the first to get those you write," she says smiling gladly.

They then say in silence for a bit and Mako sipped some of her coffee again. She then started speaking again. "You know we are trying to make the world better. You know that, right? We don't need anyone's protection. We are the protection." "This is what I'm talking about hubris, "Noah says to her sipping his coffee. "Like me, there are people who will either stop you or try to control your empire." "That's not gonna happen," Mako says to him. "How do YOU know?" asks Noah as he points to her. "Believe me, you guys just came out of nowhere and not even meet with the leaders of the planet to reassure them. If Usagi-san is not gonna go to the UN, then I suggest sending an ambassador in her stead."

"Usagi-chan doesn't need to prove to anyone why she can be earth's only protector," Mako says. "She's kind, caring and just. She can see the best in people when they can't even see it." "My God can do that tenfold then Usagi-san." "Then why is he not helping make the world a better place?"she says. "Why is your god in hiding while other people suffer? Why, Noah!? Tell me!" Noah kept silent for awhile.

"I've asked the same thing over and over, Mako-chan," Noah says to her. "To be honest, I always hated my god for letting things get chaotic in this world. Hell, I don't even know why he gave the powers of a celestial. But, I do know this. Nothing is black and white as it seems. It's complicated. Listen, I hated my life before being a celestial. I was always bullied by my peers in schools that I go to because I was a boy scout christian. There was one time I wanted to commit suicide." Mako gasped as she heard Noah's tragic statement to harm himself. "Never in my life I have felt so low. That was when my powers kicked in when I was 16. It was a gift from God. He understood me and wanted me to try to change the world with him in spirit. He wanted me to be strong so I did. So that's why I'm a Uniter of God."

"Noah," Mako says softly to him as she held his hand. Her hand felt warm to him. Soft but very firm. He felt comfortable to the touch of her vanilla like hand playing with it.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was in her Miko suit sweeping the grounds of the shrine peacefully. She then spots someone coming up the steps. It was Noah grinning. Rei looked angry at him.

"What are YOU doing at this sacred place, Williams," she says with venom in the way she spoke. "Oh, I just wanted to see you, Rei-chan," he says. "What do you mean?" she asks. "I'm saying I want you," he says. "I wanted you so badly. I was wrong to kiss you without knowing it. Please forgive me." Rei felt appalled with his confession. "You Pig. I hate men. You are all the same. You would never mean that, and why should I be with you if diss me and my queens goals?" Noah comes to her and touches her hand. "I want you to come with me. I want to show you something," he says to her. Suddenly, Rei felt a strange aura. It felt familiar to her. It didn't feel like Noah by someone else. More like an impostor. She yanks her arm away from him.

"Who are you," she says to him. "You are not Noah. His aura was different than yours. Tell me, now!" The impostor Noah smiles and clicked his watch to reveal himself as Nephirite. "Nephirite," Rei says shocked. "Impossible, you should be dead. How did you come back?" "That is a secret for another time Sailor Mars," he says about to attack her. She then took out her transformation pen.

"MARS POWER MAKE UP." She then transforms into Sailor Mars ready to fight. She dodges Nephirite's kick to her and punches back only to got blocked. She jumped back and puts her index fingers together. "FIRE SOUL" an fire ball came out of he index fingers and and shot out at Nephirite only for him to guard it with ease. "You can do better than that," he says taunting her. Rei knew just what she would do to win the battle. She uses her trump card that all Senshi have.

"Safety Off." Her body then became on fire. It was an Inferno of flames surrounding her body. Nephirite jumped back a bit and then charged at her. He did a chop to her but, it had no effect. Rei didn't even budge. It also burnt him a bit causing him to get angry at her. She then constructed a flame bow and arrow. "FLAME SNIPER" a bunch of arrows spawned out of the bow shooting at Nephirite with him dodging most of them. He got hit by a lot of them trying to run away from them until he fell on the ground in pain. "Now you will tell me what I want to know." she says to him. Nephirite just grins. As Rei turns around she sees Anubis behind her. "Who are you?" "The one that will end you futile struggle, fire maiden Mars. He then conjures a water spell and douses her with it and then punches her out." "Now to Phase 2," Anubis said to Nephirite.

Back at the Uniters secret base, the group was talking to each other while someone knocked on the door. They all stopped talking and look at the door. Ian sat up from the couch and walked to the door. "I'll get that. That must be Noah coming from "Date." he said. He opened the door to see Noah with Makoto along with him holding Herbie's cage.

"WOAH," Ian yelled jumping back. "You brought her here, Noah?" The others saw Makoto jumped from their seats. "Noah, you brought one of the enemies...here?" Emma said to him scared. "Guy's. It's Ok. She's cool she-" he then was interrupted when someone came out the kitchen with a Apron on. It was Travis covered in smoke. "Hey guys, I think we might have to order takeout. I won't be able to cook the meatloaf." He then looked to see Makoto as well and jumped. "Jupiter!? What the hell, Noah." "Her name is Makoto, Bro," Noah said. "And she's doesn't bite. She also helped Herbie recover his injured wing." Travis calmed down a bit. Makoto then pointed to kitchen.

" I can cook meatloaf actually, would you like me to show you how to," she says to Travis. Travis nods in confusion. "Great! I think I'm gonna need another apron." "S-sure," Travis says as she goes over to the kitchen with Travis to start cooking while the others look at her with the apron on, and starting to cook. They were shocked, but, less tense that they see her helping out with dinner.

"You never told us she can cook." Thomas said to Noah. "You never asked." says Noah right back at him smiling.

NEXT: FAKES


	8. Fakes

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also, I had to rush last chapter since I'm starting to get a bit busy. I'm trying to complete my story. So I'm doing it so I can get on doing my comic writing. I'm a completist, sue me!**

Makoto came into her apartment and turn on the lights. She put her on her hanger and took off her boots. She then heads to the bathroom. Mako then started to brush her teeth. She finished and came out of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom. She went into her dresser to get her night gown. She took of her clothes and put them in her hamper. She then took off the her green balls that held her hair in a ponytail and her rose earrings as well. Mako put on her gown and then goes into her bed. She yawns while turning off her lamp. She starts to close her eyes in the dark while smiling. "Noah..." she says drifting off into sleep.

It was Monday morning and the sun bright. It shined through the window blinds causing Makoto to start to wake up. She starts sitting up with bed hair around her face. She then yawns and stretches her arms out. Just then her phone started ringing. She went to answer it, and it was Ami on the line. "Morning, Ami-chan. What's wrong? You why are you yelling?" she asks. "Mako-chan! It's terrible come quick," Ami yells!

At the Moon Castle, the Senshi and Usagi were looking at the the deceased body of Rei on the floor with blood all over the floor and her. Mako came running in to see the group look at a dead Rei. Mako covered her mouth in shock. She looked to see Usagi crying her eyes out, Ami not trying to cry, and Mina looking angry. Mako then fell to the ground with her legs feeling week. She then grits her teeth in anger as well. " Who DID this?" she says angrily as she bawls her fist. "This is unforgivable!" Ami then came up to Mako. "We do know who did this but, you will not like it. Uranus and Neptune has the tape of the culprit in the meeting room."

At the meeting room, Inner and Outer Senshi look at some footage of Fake Noah with and army of Japanese protestor civilians. Mako's eyes opened wide as she saw the Fake Noah on the tape smiling. She was hurting badly, physically and emotionally.

" I , Noah Williams, leader of the Uniters, has killed one of Queen Serenity's Royal Guard, Sailor Mars. I did so gladly to sever their ignorant "peace" to the world. Nobody rules the Earth , not even aliens such the Senshi. We will be coming for you. Not just my Uniters, but the UN, the Navy Seals, the Armies, the CIA , the superhero team The Crusaders, The All Stars and many more. "You will apply to the rules of earth and surrender, or get the hell out of our planet!" The citizens in the background cheered. Neptune turns off the video. Mako couldn't believe what she just saw. The man she was getting to know was a traitor.

"There's only one thing we must do, we have to kill them," Uranus stated to the group. "Absolutely not!," Ami says. "We don't kill." "Why not Ami-chan," Mina says. "After all, they did kill Rei-san. We should make them pay!" "I agree. They are a threat to the kingdom and the Queen," Neptune said. She then turns to Mako. "What do you think Mako?" Mako was speechless but, tries to talk. "I want to deal with him." I can't let him get away with this. I'll make him pay for earning my trust and throwing it away!"

"Everyone," Usagi says calling for the guards attention. "We will bring them to justice and the fellow people of Japan who are against us. I will not forgive them for what they did to Rei-chan. I am the ruler of this planet and I will not be intimidated" Mina goes up to Usagi-chan. "My Queen, should we take our safety's off our powers?" "Yes, Mina-chan. I'm afraid to say this...but tomorrow... is WAR.

It was the afternoon and Emma and Noah were playing chess with each other quietly. Emma was winning against Noah. "It was great that she hung out and ate dinner with us, Noah, she says. "I know, right?" he says to her. "She's so unique in so many ways that it baffles me. She's like an angel." Emma moves her pawn up. "You are falling in love with her aren't you?" Noah looks up to her to answer. "Maybe...I don't know." He moves his rook. "It's okay to love and keep your duty, Noah," she says. "God made us being to love and show love to others." Noah just smiles.

The base door opened and in came Thomas with a letter in his hand looking exhausted. "Guys," he yells. " You gotta read this. It's from the anti-senshi brigade you and Maria met at the bar, Noah." Emma and Noah stop their game look at the note. "Oh crumbs," Emma says gasping. Noah read the note out loud."

"Dear leader of the Uniters, we are glad see it our way. We will fight along side you to destroy those aliens empire! We will destroy them just like you ended the life of the red senshi. No one can take Japan away from us nor the world. We shall start the assault on the Moon Kingdom tomorrow just like you said. May the Gods protects us all."

"I ...I didn't kill Mars!" Noah said. "They only time I saw her was at the dinner. I didn't even giver my apology." "We know, Noah," Tom says. "Some one framed and set you up." We know Noah didn't kill her, but what someone else did," Emma says. "The Senshi probably figured out what's happened to her and are pissed. They are gonna come for us tomorrow." "The real question is who framed us?" Noah says. "More importantly, how can we stop the brigade from going into the pre-slaughter?" Thomas asked the two. "Well, we do know the Senshi will be attacking us, so we have to reason with them to say that we were framed." Noah says.

"...and if they refuse to listen," Thomas asked. "Then we have to take them out by force until we find the culprit and then show them." Noah says to Tom clenching his fist. "You know she will be bloody angry at you," Emma says to Noah. "You HAVE to fight her if she doesn't listen to you. Besides, we know from our facts on the Senshi that they untapped power when they take their safety's off." Noah looks at Emma. "I'll deal with Mako-chan. We need to deal with the brigade and take off the field. We then can focus on the Senshi and their safety's. There upgraded power can do lots of damage, but not enough end our lives. "What do we do," Emma asks. Noah looked serious at Emma and Thomas. "We PREP."

In Anubis South American laboratory, there was a large glass cube. Inside it was Rei Hino passed out. She starts to wake up only to see she in the cube. She then runs up to the glass to bangs on it a few times She then takes out her talisman and throws on in the glass. It had no effect on the box. She then sat down confused and ponders to herself. "Where am I? Something is going on? Why did they want me for?"

NEXT: WAR


	9. War

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

It was Tuesday Morning as the sun was starting to rise. The Anti-Senshi Brigade were marching straight in the direction where the castle was. They had pitch forks, different array of guns, swords and blades.

"DEATH TO SERENITY," they chanted as they marched forward. They then stop in their tracks to see all of the Uniters team ten feet away from them.

"Good. You came to fight with us," says the brigade leader. " We are ready as you are." "No." Noah says. "This will end before it even starts." "You told us to get them!" says the brigade leader. "That was a fake me," Noah says. "Someone was disguised as me to trick you into killing yourselves by the Senshi. I didn't kill Mars, the impostor did, and you need to go back now!" "Regardless, if you were framed, we've been chomping at the bit to kill us some Senshi!" brigade leader says. "You will not get in our way either." The brigade charged forward in the direction of the Uniters when a bolt of thunder intervened in their path and they stopped. The Uniters look back to their slight horror it was all the Sailor Senshi with their safety powers off. Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were battle ready.

"You will all be judged by the Queen Serenity and her guard." Venus says pointing at the Uniters and the brigade. "Guys, remember the plan," Noah says to the group. Distract the Senshi while I go see the Queen to make them surrender and listen. Sallah, get the people out the battle field, Travis and Camilla take on Jupiter and Mercury, Emma and Thomas take on Uranus and Neptune, and Ian and Maria will take on Venus and Pluto."

The Brigade then charged at the Senshi in swarms of people ready to attack them. Pluto froze them and was about to attack the Uniters when her brain starts to hurt and holds her head in pain unfreezing time. It was Maria using her telepathy while Sallah clears out the brigade from the vicinity with his breakneck speed. " All clear, Noah. Go!" he yells out to Noah. With that Noah ran with Venus was about to catch him but was stopped by Ian's paralysis arrow. "Why the rush, Goddess of love?" Ian smiles at her. Then Jupiter charged at Ian about to swing a punch him. "Ian, you bastard." she says. Her punch got intercepted by Thomas who held her fist in his hand. She kicks him sending him flying a few feet. Off her guard, Travis fist slams her to the ground. Venus paralysis wore off causing her to move again.

"DO NOT LET NOAH NEAR THE QUEEN!" Venus yells. The Senshi then try to attack in from behind Noah while giving chase. But, most of their moves got blocked or stopped by the Uniters. Jupiter tries to attack but is bum rushed tackled by Thomas making them both crash into a store. Uranus was catching up to Noah interrupting his running. Noah knew with her safety off he couldn't physically outmatch her. He used a smoke bomb but, to no avail. She saw him through the smoke and caught him sending him flying in the direction where everyone was at. He landed in front of Neptune who was ready to attack. "Oh crap," he said to himself. Noah knew that Neptune and Mercury's abilities could weaken his fire powers a lot causing him to be de-powered for for an two hours. He had the act fast .

Luckily, Travis was there and grabbed her from behind. "I GOT THIS! GO!" he yells to his brother. Noah quickly got up and started to run. Travis the did a german supplex on Neptune. "MICHIRU!" Uranus yells as she charges at blinding speed at Travis. She then tackles causing him to crash into a building with her going to Neptune. "You Ok, Michiru?" she asks her. "Neptune got up and shrugged the supplex off and then flips her hair a bit. "Never felt better, Haruka." Neptune says. "Now lets go get him together. Uranus nods in agreement as she and Neptune went into the crashed building. Maria was using her psychic abilities to weaken Pluto causing her powers to weaken a bit. Her attacks were strong or fast enough to keep up with Sallah.

"Come on!" Thomas yells taking on Mako's punches. He dishes some of his but, Mako didn't feel it that much. "You got some nerve, Tom!" she says. "I'm not afraid of you." he says to her. She then uses her Jupiter Oak Evolution on him causing him to bleed a lot from the leaf blades. He couldn't heal fast cause she then uses her supreme thunder on him shocking him. He still had some energy left in him and fought hardest giving her a few licks to her gut causing her to step back a little. He then was fed up and slammed his fist in the ground causing a a quake making the building to fall down of them. After that, Jupiter got up from the debris able to move with Thomas passed out. She then headed to the castle.

Ian kept trying to evade Venus's cressant beam. He got hit once or twice and was aware he was the only one on the team that that wasn't a celestial and could die. But, he was confident in his abilities and was in peek human condition. "You know you can kill me, right?" he asks Mina. "Totally," she replies back. "At we will be even with Rei-chan." "You need to hear this. But, the person who killed Rei was a fake." Ian says. "LIAR" she yells using her love me chain on him. He shot some stun arrows but she whips them out of the way and starts to run more. Venus ran after into an alleyway trapping him. Just when he was trapped Camilla swoops down and grabs Venus underarms and flew with her in the air. Venus struggle be could not get out of her grasp. "i fell like we are missing someone," she think to herself. "Oh, no!"

Jupiter keeps on running to the castle, but when Emma tries to stop her she shocks her and fall to the ground. "Bloody hell, I knew I shouldn't go after her." Mako continues running. Back with Travis, he was fighting both Uranus and Neptune with out breaking a sweat. The Outer Senshi were trying to slow him but he kept on his toes. Travis tries levitating but, Uranus catches him a brings him down. Neptune then douses him with her water attacks. Travis was on the ground knocked out. "Time for the final blow, Neptune." Uranus says.

But, just as she was about to attack, Travis who was faked being knocked out grabbed Neptune's leg and shocks her while also using his strength to fling her out of the building and to the ground crashing. Uranus was mad as hell and punched him so hard he was flying into four buildings. She then followed him at the last building as he weakly got up wiping the blood off his mouth but, was fine with slugging it out with her. Uranus tries to punch him again to make him fly, but Travis was smart a dodged he and gut punches her causing her to spit blood. He then does a side kick sending her back into an empty office. She got up and both started slugging it out again.

"Almost there," Noah says as he was almost about the reach the castle. Suddenly, he was attack by Aqua Shine Illusion causing him to fall and get wet. "No, no, no!" he yells at Ami. "Why Ami-san? Please, just let me see Usagi-chan!" 'So that you can kill her like you did with Rei-chan?!" she replies. "That wasn't me! The person that impersonated me was an impostor." "What," she says in shock. "Why should I trust you?" "Well, you know I was with Mako-chan on Sunday all day. Rei was at her Shrine during her death. Think. Do you really think I can be at two places at one."

Ami's eyes widen up a bit. She knew what he was saying and she was right. "You are right, Noah-kun. You were right all along. I'm sorry that I doubted you. Don't worry, I'll tell the queen right now what's going on. Ami then ran to the castle with Noah looking her while sighing. Suddenly, he get shocked badly by an angry Makoto crying. He fell to his knees. "After all I gave to you. After the friendship I offered, was it enough? I have been at you side, and you kill Rei-chan, you monster. You think that you demigod that you can flaunt you power !?"

Noah suddenly gets up smiling a bit with a shocked Makoto wondering how he survived. "How?" she asks. " I saw Ami weaken you. I know I can't kill, but you should be passed out and paralyzed." Noah opens his battle vest to reveal rubber under armor.. "This under armor is made of rubber, courtesy of Thomas. I always have a contingency up my sleeve. Like I say, be prepared like Batman!" Mako clenches her fist. "You think that will stop me," she says. "I got a few tricks as well!" She tries to go all out on him, but dodges every single one of her attacks. He then couldn't change her mind so he run to the castle to find Ami with Mako giving chase. "Come back, you coward!"

"Listen to me," he says as he call back to her while running. "Somebody has been impersonating me. They also killed Rei!" "Quiet!" she says. "I'm not believing any of your lies! How much more can you destroy me, Noah!" "Dammit, Ami believes me and she thought it out! When would I have the time to kill when I was with you?" She then pauses to the truth he was telling her. She stops running to think what he said while he ran into the castle.

He then came to see the horror of what he saw. He saw the fake Uniters and Anubis holding both an unconsious Usagi and Ami. "ANUBIS!?" "It has been awhile Red Blaze" Anubis said sneering. "Did you think you and you pathetic group beat me with you attempts. I told you, I will always come back. Mako then came running in and was her eyes widened with what she saw. Two Noah's. She was confused. "Noah, you were telling the truth. But, who is that?" she says as she was pointing to the fake. The fake was then revealed to be Nephirite laughing. "We meet again Sailor Jupiter," he says as he was holding her green ribbon. "Nephirite? But, you should be dead. That's was my ribbon also from my past! You were the one who killed Rei?"

The other Shittenou reveled their true forms to Noah and Jupiter. Yes, he did, little Jupiter," Anubis said. "Who's that?" Mako asks Noah. "Anubis," he replies back. "Anubis?" "Yes. He was an egyptian warlord from many years ago. He hates christians and god and delved into magic and sorcery. He was awakened by some archeologist and plans to destroy the earth and build it in his image. He is our arch enemy and is one person that can kill us if he wanted to." "Why doesn't he?" Mako asks. "It's because he likes playing with his food."

"As you figured it out now, I wanted to rule this Crystal Tokyo and be this world's king," Anubis says. "That's is why I had the plan to resurrect the Shittenou to do my bidding and offered them rule to my kingdom. I needed them to impersonate the Uniters to send you Senshi after the real ones while we capture the Queen. Little jupiter, you all played into out hands. Your hubris blinded you and now you are our slaves.

Jupiter was filled with raw emotions with anger being the main one. She angrily charges at Anubis only for him to use a spell blast to her. She couldn't escape but the spell was intercepted by Noah who shielded her. She ran up to him. "NOAH-KUN!" She picks up his head. "I'm okay, that spell was anyway. Gonna take some time to get back to full strength." he says. She starts sobbing a bit.

"What should we do with them?" Kunzite asks Anubis. "There not even worth my time. I'll send them away for good. Somewhere FAR away. " Anubis opens a portal below sending them falling outside of that portal on the sand of the New Zealand Beach. Noah and Mako were passed out.

NEXT: FORGIVENESS


	10. Forgiveness

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Noah starts to wakes up slowly to see Makoto by his side as she was using knees to rest Noah's head on. "Thank heavens, you're awake," she says to happily. Noah sits up and looks around to see that they are in a homeless shelter. "Where are we," he asks her. "In a New Zealand homeless shelter," she replies. " When I woke up were on a beach, so I carried this place nearby and let you rest."

"Thanks," he says. "You know, I understand why we should be considerate of the people on earth that are not like us," Mako says. It's like I forgot unfortunate other people are. I wish I could help feed all these people. Is what you were saying about Haiti bad?" "The Worst," Noah says replying back. He then stretches his arms a bit. "We can do something about the homeless in the world after we take down Anubis."

"Noah, You were right," Mako says. "You were right all along. We didn't heed your warnings, and now everyone is captured with no way for us to get back. There were enemies we did not comprehend. I almost ruined our relationship. Hubris. That word finally rings in my head now. I understand now. We all do. I'm sorry we-"

and as she was about to continue Noah went up to her and softly kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widened but then slowly closes feeling the bliss of his soft lips. "So soft," she thought to herself. "He's really a good kisser." He then stops kissing and moves back holding her hand.

"We all make mistakes," he says looking into her eyes. "Even we are demigods or planet guardian aliens, we are all human in some form or another. See you apologized made me remember why I'm so completely smitten with you." Mako blushes dark red and looks at him lovingly. They both leaned into each other and kissed passionately. " Oh my, I feel like I'm on fire," she thinks to herself. "I don't it's Noah's powers coming back, it's my passion for him thats drawn to him. He's always has such an influence on me. After all what I did he still forgave me. I think I found my soul mate."

They both stop kissing to the homeless looking at them clapping at the couple. They both looked embarrassed as they were applauded. Then Noah's communicator starts to buzz and answers it while letting go of Mako's hand. It was Ian in a holographic image. " Ian: You there, Noah?" "I'm here, Ian. I'm fine and Mako's with me too. She knows about Anubis." "Ian: Good. Because she might be the only trump card we have to take back the Moon Kingdom." "Me?" she asks. "Ian: Yep. But, first we need to get you back to Tokyo." What's happening in Tokyo, Ian?"

"Ian: Chaos. Anubis is using the Moon Kingdom as a way of saying he has conquered it and turned the Senshi, and Endymion into his servants. He's also making the Queen his wife and a power source. He might want to start another WW3 with the world. The UN are thing of sending the Crusaders to fight him and salvage the remains of the castle. When we get out of this, the people of Earth are not gonna be happy that Usagi was very green as a ruler that she let someone take over her castle. "

"We will figure that out later, Ian. Are you guys finding a way to get us back?" "Ian: Already on it. We have some of Anubis tech the last time we fought him and Tom is working on a portal. Unfortunately, it will be up and running around 8pm here in Japan. You both have to sit tight a bit and recover." "How can I recover when my friends are captured, and that bastard Anubis killed Rei-chan?" Mako asks. "Ian: Actually, the truth is she is not dead, Mako-chan." Mako stood up excited to hear that her friend is alive. "WHAT?! REI IS ALIVE, IAN?" "Ian: Absolutely. You see when we fought Anubis last time we salvaged some of his lab and found a tracker. This tracker allowed us to locate his scientific lab/base. Rei is definitely there. He knocked her to take her off the board for the Shittenou can impersonate us. We will let you guys recuse Rei before you come to Tokyo."

Mako sat down on the bed, and sighs in relief. She couldn't believe it. She thought she lost Rei. "Ian: So sit tight and recover, guys. We will have everything prepared to take Anubis down. Ian, OUT." Noah then turns of his communicator. "Now, what do we do for these hours?" he asked Mako. She sits up from the bed and holds out her hand to him. " We will beat Anubis ass when we get back. For now, we try to help these people the best we can. The smalls things matter, isn't that right?" Noah smiles and takes her hand as they walked hand in hand with each other to the homeless.

10 hours later, Mako was in the kitchen helping the people cook and give out the food, while Noah helps the elderly and plays with the kids there. Then a portal opens up in the wide space of the shelter. Jupiter took off her apron to run to the portal while Noah puts down a kid off his back for piggybacking and runs to Mako. They both wave goodbye to the shelter and says that they will be back for them in the future.

They step out the other side of the portal and are in Anubis lab full of scientists. Noah in his blinding speed knocks all of the people out. "Good. My powers are slowly coming back." he says. "Noah , look." Mako says as she points to where Rei is. She was banging on the glass cube to get the twos attention. "They rush to her but couldn't here anything from her on the outside. "I'm gonna gut it open, tell Rei to step back,"Noah says. Mako motions to Rei to step back. She does as Noah constructs a huge katana from thin air and slices the box, cutting it in different directions.

Rei got out and hugs Mako in relief. "I thought we lost you, Rei-chan," Mako says to Rei. "I know," Rei says. "But, I foresaw that this Anubis, a Uniters enemy wanting to rule our kingdom. He needed me out of the picture until later." "We know." Noah says to Rei while she starts glaring at him. "What's he doing here?" she says pointing to him. "Rei, he was right," Mako says. "We botched up. We have to admit that we are at a disadvantage without the Uniters help." "We do not need their help. This is none of their concern. Our princess is kidnapped and we have to recuse her." "Anubis is very powerful, Rei. You know that he's on a different level than us and Noah." "I know, but I will not acknowledge that man's help."

"Rei, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about before. I knew you are that xenophobic type of girl," Noah says. "How do you know that?" she asks." "Because of how you say the word "men" a lot." he says. You have daddy issues don't you?" Rei looked shocked at the revelation Noah figured out. "How do you know my issues with my father when we first met?" "Body Language," he says. "You are one of those types that has a father that was cold to you, and never gave the time to you. He probably was focused to much on his work. He didn't give you the time in the world. I'm not here to judge, but I can relate with trying to bond with a family member who has left you."

Noah got Rei's attention and she listens curiously. "My Mom left my dad for reasons I don't know when I was younger. I never saw her after that. So I can understand. I know what you go through ad respect you. You are someone caring that Usagi cares about. You are your own woman, Rei Hino. And I'm asking you for your help, no I'm begging you." He then bowed down in a japanese way to show his respect. Rei knew he was deeply serious about his apology and asking for her help. She kinda liked that he was bowing to her. He was cute doing it. It empowered her more, so she then flipped her hair and told Noah to rise.

"I have accepted your apology, Noah Williams," she says smiling. "You really ARE different from the men I have met. I will gladly join forces to save my queen. Forgive me for also misjudging you and my arrogance with the kingdom." "No problem," he says. Now, we go and fight back!"

Noah, Mars, and Jupiter came out of the portal and into the Uniters base. Everyone already have their battle suits on. "We are ready when you are, Noah," Travis says pounding his gauntlets together. Noah looks round at his group and activates his mouth guard face plate. "Well, we are not going to sneak in. We are going in at full force. Let's roll!"

The Uniters with Mars and Jupiter were marching towards the castle. When they see a blast of energy from the sky and jump back. It was Kunzite and Zoiscite . "Do you think we will let you all come in that easily?" Kunzite says sneering. "Yes, our King Anubis is about to start WW3 to rid the earth of everyone standing in his way." Zoiscite. "You all talk to much!" Travis says jumping at them but is blocked by their shield. He falls back on the ground. Kunzite uses some energy daggers and threw them at the group and they dodge them. Zoiscite uses his elongated whip to catch them. He did catch Emma by it. The daggers also explode as well causing the group to fly back a little. "Okay we need to get rid of these guys," Noah says. "Wait. Wait a minute." he turns to Rei and Mako. "Didn't you guys beat them already?" he asks. "Yeah. We actually killed them," Mako says. "Really" says Noah. He comes out of hiding and faces the two foes. "Hey, were you all dead before?" Noah asks them. "Why, we are somewhat undead," Zoiscite says. "Anubis brought us back with his great technology," Kunzite boasted.

"Oh. That changes EVERYTHING." Noah says with a grin. The Uniters all grinned while Emma grinned still being binded. "Change of plans, guys," Noah says out loud. "Killing counts for people living, NOT UNDEAD." Emma the bursted out of the whip and had blue energy surrounding her. The two foes felt a little afraid. "You think we are intimidated," Kunzite says to Noah. Noah had fire in his eyes as he walks slowly towards them. "No holding back this time, guys. Take them down."

Back at the the castle at the top, Usagi was imprisoned in her chair in chains while Luna and Artemis were in cages. "You will not get away with this, Anubis." Usagi says. "Oh, but I already have, my Queen," Anubis says chuckling. "It was all thanks to your hubris that you destroyed this kingdom. You should listen to more wise people. "You are right," she says. "Me and my friends fault to not heeding the Uniters warnings. I understand what they were saying. However, that will not stop them or me for finding a way to beat you." "And what do you and your friends have to beat me may I ask," Anubis says to her. "My friends have hope. I have their love." Usagi says sternly. Anubis laughed maniacally holding his sides doing it. "You have no right being a queen. You are just little girl who is oblivious of the real world.

Then the door opens with Kunzite and Zoiscite coming forward. "Ah, what seems to be the problem, my loyal guards." Anubis asked. But, Kunzite and Zoiscite stood silent and lifeless. Then their lifeless bodies fell over reveal the Uniters with Sailor Mars and Jupiter right behind. Anubis looked enraged at his archenemies killing his subordinates. "No. Impossible." "Surprise! " Noah says in a deadpan voice while smirking.

NEXT: UNITERS/JUPITER vs ANUBIS


	11. UnitersJupiter vs Lord Anubis

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also, this is the final chapter. But there is still more to come in the Moon Prime Universe. Enjoy!**

"Rei-chan! You're alive!" Usagi says in delight. Rei smiles at her. She was relieved that her queen is well. But, there was an obstacle in the way of her and the queen. "No." Anubis howls. "My Generals can not be defeated that easily. Luckily, I have a few more in store. Anubis snaps his fingers and Nephirite and Jadeite come out of nowhere and confront the Uniters. "Destroy them all, but capture Jupiter and Mars alive. I needs their power." Anubis commands them. "Our pleasure, my lord." Nephirite replies.

They both charge at the group but the Uniters dodges out of the way while Anubis watches. Mars attacks Jadeite with her Fire Soul but deflects it. Nephirite goes for Jupiter. She blocks some of his attacks, but get kicked in the shins making her kneel. He uses this to his advantage and starts kicking her. Just then Noah intervenes and punched Nephirite straight across the room. Noah pulls Jupiter up from the ground. "You OK?" he asks her. "Yeah," she says. "Just recovering."

Nephirite get up to wipe the blood off his mouth. He attacks them with white beams coming out of this hand shooting in The Uniters direction. All of them try to dodged them but, Maria got shot. She has to go behind something to heal. "One Down," Nephirite boasted. "NEPHIRITE," calls out Noah. "You want to fight some one, FIGHT ME! No weapons just fists." Noah charges at him only for Nephirite to evade one of his punches. He kept on dodging Noahs hits making him a bit tired. But, he had a plan. Noah looks at Travis to see if he knows what he's thing. Travis nods in agreement know just what to do.

Travis was next to face Nephirite. They kept on coming to blows with each other while Noah constructed a Naginata. He clutches the Naginata causing the tip of the blade to on fire. He was about ready to throw it in Nephrite's back. "You're really weak, Travis." Nephirite says mocking him. "I'm not even trying. I'm just the distraction, pretty boy," Travis says taunting. Noah then threw the spear in the back sending him flying to the other wall with the spear in his abdomen. He hacked up blood and looks at it. He then dies while disappearing. Anubis was mad. Jupiter had recovered and went to help Rei-chan. ""SAFETY OFF" they both said as their powers increased tenfold.

Jadeite attacks Mars and Jupiter but to no avail. They didn't feel anything because the safeties are off. Jupiter punches Jadeite multiple times and Rei hits him with his fire soul when distracted. He did get burned and was on the floor trying to take out the fire. Jupiter finished him off with the Supreme Thunder causing him to get fried to death. Anubis looked enrage at them.

"I never should've let you live to begin with. AL OF YOU." Anubis says. "I will deal with you insects right now. You are not worthy of my kingdom." The Uniters with Rei and Jupiter line up against Anubis. Mako charges to attack, but gets swatted away easily. Mars tries to strike but get beat and thrown to the side. "I'll with you two later. Come at me Children of God." says Travis.

The Uniters all at once attack him, but are either beat up badly by his power, or outsmarted by him. Travis punches him but misses since he can teleport everywhere. It was hard to keep track of him. "Rei, you free Usagi-chan while I fight Anubis with my friends. I can't let them get slaughter like this." she says. "Do what you will," Anubis claims to Jupiter. "For I fear no one!" He stops attacking Noah and the gang to go to Mako. He beats her badly until she falls. This makes Noah attack Anubis in fury. Hurting Mako is unforgivable to her. Rei goes to try to unlock Usagi.

"I can't find the key, Thomas" says Rei. "There's a dungeon downstairs, and it's possible they are down there." "Go Rei! Save our friends, " Usagi says. "No way! I'm not gonna leave you. "You must," Usagi says. "They need to be free." Rei then nods and runs downstairs. She looks for the dungeon with which her friends are in.

All of the group takes turns fighting Anubis, but are shrugged while Noah was with Mako "Noah. How did you defeat them again?" Mako asks Noah. "We had to put him in stasis. Cryogenic Suspension to be exact." Noah says. I think I have another idea but we need your help to distract him. I have a device which can teleport people to this zone. It's called the Infinity Zone, a place in the cosmos with it being just silence. "We used some of Anubis Tech to create a tele porter. Also, you need to take that watch over his wrist so he won't come back once we send him," "But, he's way too powerful to beat." Mako says. "TRAVIS," yelling Noah to his brother. His brother ran to the two and uses electricity on Makoto. His powers was charging her up to be extremely for a short period of time. Feeling rejuvenated, Jupiter gets up from the ground. "Hey Anubis!," she yells to him. "I'm coming for you. This is for my queen." She charges at him and rushes him sending him back to wall.

In fury, he starts attacking Jupiter. She was moving in the blink of an eye, and sees where to attack Anubis or not attack. While Jupiter is fighting solo, Thomas got the watch ready to open the portal. Jupiter jumps and grabs behind his neck not letting go. When he tries to reach his back, Mako takes the watch from him without even knowing it. "NOW! Use you special technique. to weaken him!" Noah yells at her. She uses her Flower Hurricane, and Supreme Thunder to damage him bad. In time, Thomas opens the Infinity Zone gate up behind a weak Anubis. "No." he says. "I will not be defeated. I am Lord Anubis, and I will purge the earth of celestials, and humans who side with god! NEVER give up! I will kill you all. I will not forget this, Noah Williams and Makoto Kino!" As Anubis continues monologging, Noah punches him in the gut, causing him to spit blood. The final attack was Jupiter doing a big high jump kick at Anubis. She ran at a good momentum and the jumps in the air at him.

"THIS IS FOR REI-CHAN AND USAGI-SAN,LORD ASSHOLE!" she says while finally connecting her kick and sending him flying down into to the zone. "NOOOOOOOooooooooooo," Anubis bellows. Thomas then closes the portal and everyone falls down and sighs in relief. "You did it," Usagi cheered. "Great job Mako-chan!" Mako smiles at her queen/friend. "Thanks, Usagi-chan" she says giggling. Then Rei comes upstairs from the basement with the rest of the Senshi and Endymion. Noah used his swords to cut Luna and Artemis cage open. Mako ran to her friends and they all came and hugged each other and their Queen while the Uniters watch. Usagi then turned to the celestial team. "Thank You so much for you help," she says bowing. "You were right all along. It's our immaturity and hubris that cause us this. Please accept our apology." As Usagi bowed the Senshi, and Endymion did as well.

"You know we were all thinking that since no one on her earth will not trust you we can be close allies," Noah says. "Just protect Japan and some of Asia and you can work on helping the world without going into dictatorship. What do you say?" Usagi goes up to him and gives out her hand for him to shake. "I accept you your proposal. I look forward to our alliance to promote peace." Noah smiles as he takes her hand to shake it. Everyone claps and goes the shake the opposite teams hands. When it came to Mako and Noah, Mako grabbed him to her and kisses him passionately. Noah then grabs her back with hot passion as well. She felt like she didn't care what they thought of her. Usagi and Ami were blushing bright, Rei looks to other way, Mina hoots and cheers, and the Outers just smiled. "That's my Brother, Travis says." "Always getting the nice ones." Ian says joking.

Three days later, Ami and Makoto were called by Usagi to discuss something. "You want me to leave Japan, Usagi-chan?" Mako asks shocked. "Yes. The Uniters and Noah taught me something. We need to earn the peoples respect and not be monarchs, but respected leader. Which is why I'm electing you two as my official ambassadors of my Kingdom." Ami and Makoto looks at each other and smiles. "We are honored my queen," they both say in union. Usagi smiles with them in delight. "You guys will be leaving with them tomorrow with the Uniters. I'll miss you too so badly." She gets up to hug the two. The two Senshi hugs her back.

At Makoto's apartment, Noah was on her bed in his underwear waiting patiently for Mako to come. He blushes when he finally sees her coming out in her robe. "Just wanted to say I've actually never had sex before," she says shyly. "Especially with someone black. No offense." None taken," he says. "Don't worry, It's my first too." She smiles and unrobes herself to show red lingerie and model like toned body. Noah couldn't stand it. She was really some form of goddess with that body. She came to and sits on his lap and french kisses him with her tongue. He felt it inside his mouth swirling around frantically. He grasped her harder and kisses her with so much passion it made her go crazy and started nipping his ear. He then starts massaging her breasts while kissing her neck. She pants heavily. "You feel so good," she purrs to him. They then drop into the bed and start love making even more. She was kissing well toned six pack body, while he was kissing her breasts and caresses her curves and butt. It was pure bliss to the both of them.

One hour later after sex, Mako and Noah were laying under the sheets covering there nude forms while talking and holding each other. "You are an amazing lover," she says. "And you are an amazing cook," he says to her. She smile and gives him a quick kiss. I'm happy that I can fill the void of Aya for you." She says. "She was a great woman, but I know she wants me to move on a be happy." Noah says. "I'm actually excited to go with you." Mako says yawning. "Why's that?" he asks. "I get to finally see the world. I always wanted to travel the world. Also, me and Ami-chan will get out of our comfort zone and see other heroes you told me about." "Yeah. You are going into a whole different ball game. There will be other superhero teams you face, also villains that will be stronger than you." Noah says. "You ready for that?" Mako holds his face. "I'll always be ready, even when I'm with you, my love." They kiss again and then goes to sleep in each others arms.

The Next Morning, Makoto finished her packing her stuff and was ready to go. "I'm ready for some adventure, Usagi-Chan," she says thing to herself. "Wish me luck." She takes her suitcase and headed out the door. when she got out side she the Uniters and Ami outside the Zuniga jet. Mako sweated a lot when she sees the jet. A-aaaaa-aa jet?," she stutters. "Yeah. This baby is the Zuniga. The name is after my childhood crush Daphne Zuniga," Noah says proudly. Ami was face palming know ing her friends phobia. "What's wrong with her, Ami-chan," Emma asks her. "We Emma it's complicated...she's afraid of planes." "WHAT?!" The Uniters says in union. "Well then how are we gonna leave?" Ian asks. "I have and Idea," Noah says going into the jet and then comes out in with a blind fold and gives it to Makoto. "Wear this." "I don't know if I can do this," she says. "We have the best pilots, and you won't feel anything out of the plane," he says. "Also, you can sit with me. You don't have to go. But, If you want to go, do you trust me?" She looks at him and his hand she smile happily and holds his hand. "Of course I do."

THE END

**THE JUPITER/MERCURY ADVENTURE CONTINUES IN MOON PRIME: BIRTH OF VICE. COMING IN THE NEAR FUTURE. **


End file.
